Bulk bins, which are sometimes referred to as bulk boxes, Gaylord bins, skid boxes, pallet boxes, octabins, etc., are commonly used for storing and shipping bulk quantities of goods. Typically, bulk bins are deployed on pallets so that a forklift can move a bin while it is filled with goods. In a deployed configuration, a bulk bin defines a large interior volume for receiving and containing goods in bulk. Some bulk bins are selectively collapsible for storing the bulk bin in a more space-efficient manner when it is not being used. Conventional collapsible bulk bins are typically made from corrugated paper or corrugated plastic. Paper bins have limited application because they degrade in damp conditions. Conventional corrugated plastic bins can be difficult to pack away flat because of the elastic memory of the material and the large thicknesses required to form bin walls of sufficient strength, which makes them difficult to fold. Normal use of conventional collapsible bins, which includes such actions as collapsing and redeploying the bin, filling the bin with goods, and emptying the bin, damages the material and limits the useful life. Injection molded bulk bins are stronger but are not typically collapsible.